(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch assembly that includes a clutch housing and a clutch cover connected therewith by screw threads to improve assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical clutch assembly consists of a double clutch module directly connected with a flywheel of an engine, a clutch housing containing the double clutch module, and a clutch cover with an internal surface that contacts a rotating clutch hub and an external surface that contacts and is fixed to the clutch housing.
In a wet-type clutch, for example, a typical double clutch, oil is used for lubrication and cooling of the clutch during operation. The clutch cover prevents leakage of the oil from the clutch housing to prevent contamination of the engine by transmission oil.
An inner side of a conventional clutch cover has a lip seal structure for sealing a rotating body, and an outer side of the clutch cover coated with a rubber seal is pressed in and fixedly connected to the clutch housing thereinside.
Since the clutch cover has a larger diameter than the clutch housing, it is placed under extremely high pressure to be inserted into the clutch housing. Accordingly, ease of assembly is deteriorated.
In addition, maintaining balance of the clutch cover is difficult during the insertion of the clutch cover, and thus the clutch cover may interfere with a portion of the clutch during assembly. Furthermore, a rubber seal coating may be damaged when the clutch cover loses balance during insertion.
In addition, when the clutch is disassembled for service or inspection, the clutch cover has to be removed. However, it is difficult to reuse the clutch cover because it may be easily damaged during disassembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.